A line head type inkjet recording apparatus that records on a recording medium using a line head has been known.
In such an inkjet recording apparatus, recording (printing) may preferably be performed by bringing a distance between a recording medium and a lower end of the line head (hereinafter referred to as a “gap”) as close as possible from the viewpoint of a quality such as a resolution. On the other hand, if the gap is too small, the line head and the recording medium may contact each other by vibrations of the apparatus and the recording medium. Therefore, a gap corresponding to an amount expecting a vibration width or the like is required to be adjusted.
There are various recording media. The quality of a required record is not uniform. Every time a material for the recording medium on which recording is to be performed and its thickness and a recording condition for the recording medium are changed, therefore, the gap between the line head and the recording medium may desirably be adjusted in response thereto.
However, the gap is generally difficult to precisely adjust for each condition. Therefore, the line head is located at a position where it can be used in common among all conditions, and is used. Therefore, the apparatus is configured by sacrificing finishes (register, a color developing state, a sharp degree, etc.) of a high-quality recording medium due to more precise gap adjustment for each condition in the present circumstances.
As an apparatus for moving the line head up and down, for example, an inkjet recording apparatus including a moving substrate that is made movable in a width direction with respect to a direction of travel of continuous paper, a posture adjustment plate that is supported so as to be swingably adjustable in a horizontal direction and an up-and-down direction with respect to the moving substrate, and a controller base that is provided so as to be movable up and down over a predetermined stroke with respect to the posture adjustment plate and in which a housing of a controller provided with a nozzle head is fixed to the controller base has been known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
This inkjet recording apparatus is configured so that a cylinder device causes the controller base to move up and down, and an abutment component on the side of the controller base abuts on an abutment component, for adjusting the height of a line head, attached to two points of the controller base and a screw component, serving as a height adjustment member of the line head, of a type including screws provided at two points of the posture adjustment plate so that a position in a height direction of the line head is determined. The apparatus is configured so that a locking mechanism in the screw component is released to perform a rotating operation of the screws so that an abutment position is changed, and the height of the line head is determined by operating the locking mechanism again after being adjusted to a proper height.